Hikori's Prediction
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: SasuHina. ** Oneshot ** My 1st one shot I made it a month ago!


_Smiles and happiness,_

_make a child's dreams,_

_The darkness of a cave,_

_Makes a child's nightmare._

_Hinata is smiles and Hapiness _

_and_

_Sasuke is the darkness of a cave_

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Sasuke had been forced back to Konoha.Nothing had really changed.Girls were still following Sasuke around.Sasuke was still cold and cruel like he had always been.Sasuke was walk through the streets of his once again 'home'.He saw his top 2 fangirls Sakura and Ino.There was another girl there with them.She was a Hyuga and thats all Sasuke could tell.Sakura and Ino squeled. "SASUKE-KUN!!" they both yelled as they ran tords him to hug him.Hinata giggled. "Hey Guys I think you're crushing him," Hinata just looked at the three.Sakura and Ino let go of the Uchiha.Sasuke put all his attention on the meek Hyuga girl. "Hey Hina-chan come and give Sasuke-kun a hug!" suggested Ino. "Sorry Ino-chan I can't I'm alergic to gay guys."

Ino and Sakura gasped.Sasuke just walked passed her.Hinata faked a sneeze. "see?" Sakura,Ino,and Hinata headed home.Once Hinata got to her apartment she found a note on her door.The note read:

**Dear Hyuga,**

**Meet me at the training grounds at 11:30.**

**You know me as the GAY guy you're alergic to.**

**So just meet me there Hyuga 11:30 remember that.**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Hinata looked at the note 3 more times.It was 8:13 so she decided to take a shower.Once she was out of the shower it was 9:10. 'I took a long time!,' Hinata had only one outfit to change into.She just put it on.A purple and white middle sleeve shirt with a hoodie,A white short-short mini-skirt,Black knee high socks,Black heel boots,and a Skull belt.She went over to her laptop and opened it.It was on the Myspace login page.She logged in.She looked at her messages.She had a message from Hanabi.The message read:

**Hey sis!I heard u made fun of dat uchiha guy by callin him gay.dats funny but i miss u sis and plz rite back!**

Hinata smiled and giggled.Hinata started to type.Before she sent it she read it:

**"Hi sis I miss too.I'll go visit tomorrow kay?write back."**

Hinata left the computer and started to watch TV.It was 10:15.'almost time to go,' Hinata sighed.She heard her cellphone ringing so she got up and checked who it was. 'Tobi goody calling?who is that?' Hinata answered.

"H-hello?"

"yes is this Hinata?"

"Yes and who are you?"

"I'm Tobi silly!"

"Exactly who are you?"

"Sasuke's uncle!"

"Oh so what do you want Tobi?"

"Sasuke likes girls with big boobies!And you have big boobies!"

"Wh-What?"

"Tobi what the hell are you doing!?"

"He-hello?"

"Sorry Tobi need to go bye!"

All she heard was the dial tone.She hung up aswell.It was now 10:25.She was sorta bored.She decided to draw.She got out her sketch book and started to draw the old Sasuke she knew when he came over to the Hyuga masion to play.Remebering that she used to have a crush on him when they were young.She smiled once she saw her finished drawing.It was her giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.Hinata remembered it like it was yesterday.Soon enough she frowned remembering of how Sasuke was now.She looked at the clock in her room."Oh shit!" Hinata ran out of her apartment and tried to get to the training grounds as fast as she could.When she left her apartment it was 11:28.

She got there and Sasuke was glaring at her. "Sorry but I got carried away!" "Alright Hyuga just shut you fucking mouth." SLAP!Hinata looked at Sasuke with tear filled eyes. She was remembering the old Sasuke she used to know.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke-kun stop it!" giggled the cute 5 year-old Hinata.

"I'm not Sasuke-kun I'm the tickle monster Hina-chan!" Chuckled Sasuke.

Sasuke finally stopped. "Hina-chan lets go to the tree?" asked Sasuke cutely.

"O-okay Sasuke-kun," Hinata said looking into his onyx eyes.Sasuke smiled and grabbed Hinata's arm then he started to run dragging Hinata along with him.

"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked her opal eyes on him.

"Somewhere Hina-chan somewhere," Sasuke whispered.They finally stopped at a Sakura tree or their Sakura tree.**(A/N:OMG i love this part!!all of you read on and find out what happens! Sasuke:Hinat- Toki-Niisan:SHUT UP! Hinata:yeah Sasuke-kun or you won't get what you want in the story Sasuke:Fine then I'll shut up. Toki-Niisan:Okay back to the story.)**

"Cover your eyes Hina-chan." Said Sasuke chuckling.

"O-okay," Hinata shut her eyes and giggled. Sasuke took her closer to the tree and made her feel the tree.Hinata opened her eyes.She read the text. 'Sasuke + Hinata 4ever'Hinata smiled.She turned around and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hinata was trying to wipe her tears away. Sasuke saw that she was crying. He was pissed but he didn't want to see her this depressed so he went over to her and gave her a hug. Hinata noticed that Sasuke was warm and he wasn't cold like she thought. 'Crap I have to say it,' Sasuke sighed and then he said,"Hina-chan I'm sorry," Hinata's opal eyes opened. Hinata took her body away from his warm one and said,"What?" Sasuke looked at her and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry Hina-chan," Hinata was crying even more. "Sasuke-kun why have you been so cruel?" sobbed Hinata.

Sasuke eyes widend and he looked down into her opal eyes. "I don't know Hina-chan.I don't know." Hinata just looked into his eyes. Sasuke felt a sudden urge to kiss her but he just couldn't. Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek. "I missed you Sasuke-kun...I missed you..." Sasuke looked down at Hinata. "I missed you too Hina-chan." Hinata couldn't help but ask. "Sasuke-kun why didn't you kiss me if you wanted to?" Sasuke's eyes kinda widened. "How did you know that?" "Sasuke-kun I can read minds with my byakugan." Sasuke's face softened and he put one hand on Hinata's shoulder and the other hand on her chin. "Do you want your kiss Hina-chan?" Hinata was blushing deeply and by deeply I mean she was almost purple.

"Um...well...I...uh...um...Sasuk--" Sasuke kissed her slowly. Hinata embraced him and she didn't hesitate. They both moaned a bit and then when they stopped kissing they were on the ground for some reason. "Hina-chan do you th--" Hinata kissed Sasuke quickly so he would stop talking. Sasuke just kissed back. Once they stopped for air Sasuke just thought. 'Can't this just make us go too far?' Hinata heard that thought and she got out from under Sasuke and stood up. "You're right Sasuke-kun," Sasuke stood up aswell. "Want me to walk you home?" asked Sasuke. "Sure," Hinata smiled. They walked through the lonley dirt roads of Kohana looking up at the stars. 'Finally true love...' whispered Hikori. Hinata's mother was watching. She knew one day that they would finally be together and she was right.

FIN


End file.
